


Совунья

by fleursetbrumes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Best Friends, Christmas Eve, F/F, Fluff, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursetbrumes/pseuds/fleursetbrumes
Summary: Накануне Рождества Акааши готова поверить в чудо
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 9





	Совунья

_«Ака-чан, давай сходим в кофейню? Её украсили к Рождеству, хочу сделать фотографий для Инстаграма_ (＾◡＾) _»._

Сообщение от Ойкавы приходит Акааши прямо на паре. Звучит заманчиво. Она недолго размышляет, насколько неожиданное предложение скажется на её планах, и отвечает подруге согласием, но предупреждает, что немного задержится, ведь ей нужно забежать на кафедру к научруку.

В кофейне действительно преобразился интерьер к празднику: в слегка приглушённом свете мягко мерцают гирлянды, на европейский манер наряжено несколько искусственных ёлочек. Звучат песни из тематической рождественской подборки. Уютно и эстетично.  
Акааши подходит к столику, где её уже ждёт Ойкава, и замечает ещё кое-что. 

– У них новенькая бариста, – сообщает Ойкава вместо приветствия и бросает на подругу хитрый взгляд.

Акааши приподнимает бровь (тоже вместо приветствия) и не может не обратить внимание на бариста. Не после такого акцента.

«Такая очаровательная…» – думает Акааши, рассматривая девушку у кофейного аппарата.

Длинные пепельные волосы с отдельными тёмным прядками собраны в высокий хвост. Большие глаза и широкая улыбка. Форменный фартук и футболка. Она выглядит не старше самой Акааши или Ойкавы. Акааши видит эту девушку впервые, но улавливает от неё что-то такое тёплое, лучистое и заразительное – улыбка так и просится к губам... Точно солнце спустилось в эту кофейню и теперь будет делать самые вкусные напитки. 

– В меню у них тоже появились зимние новинки, выбери для себя что-нибудь, Ака-чан, – елейно предлагает Ойкава, подперев подбородок ладонью. 

Акааши кивает, расстёгивая парку, и старательно пытается игнорировать, насколько лукаво и пристально смотрит на неё подруга. Ойкава наверняка что-то замышляет, но Акааши точно не будет в этом участвовать. Нет уж.

Пару минут она сосредоточенно изучает перечень напитков, выведенный белым мелом на чёрной доске над кассой, рассматривает сладости под стеклом витрин, и определяется с заказом, как раз когда подходит её очередь.

– Привет! – с диким энтузиазмом и неподдельно-искренней улыбкой отзывается бариста. – Скажи мне: какое твоё любимое животное? Я расскажу о нём несколько любопытных фактов, пока буду делать твой заказ. 

– Это какой-то психологический тест? – Акааши удивлённо поднимает бровь и почему-то не может не улыбнуться в ответ. – Ты узнаешь о моём любимом животном и на основе этого подберёшь напиток?

– Уху! Это тоже звучит круто! – красотка-бариста смотрит с явным одобрением, и Акааши заправляет выбившуюся прядь за ухо. – Но вот такая моя «фишка»: рассказываю о животном, которое ты любишь, пока выполняю заказ. Я учусь на четвёртом курсе факультета зоологии, так что знаю о живом мире почти всё!

Акааши думает, что это звучит занимательно и необычно.

– Моё любимое животное – птица. Я обожаю сов.

– Ну что ж!.. Ты знаешь, что в полёте совы не издают ни единого звука? Совершенно ни единого! Их крылья и перья устроены так, что позволяют совам бесшумно летать. Учёные проводили специальные замеры уровня шума при взмахах крыльев, и результаты показали…

Она действительно рассказывает и делает заказ. Так увлечённо и эмоционально. Акааши легко улыбается уголками губ: эту девушку приятно слушать. А ещё она милая, немного громкая, и окрас её волос напоминает совиные пёрышки.

– Твой малиновый чай с корицей и базиликом и выпечка.

– Спасибо… – Акааши хочет поблагодарить за мини-лекцию, но бариста трактует эту паузу по-своему:

– Меня зовут Бокуто, но друзья зовут меня варить кофе и быть ведущей «В мире животных», – с гордостью заявляет она. – Но ты тоже можешь, – подмигивает. – И я тоже люблю сов!

– Меня зовут Акааши, и обычно подруги зовут меня фотографировать их, – она кивает подбородком на Ойкаву.

Когда она возвращается за их стол, Ойкава чем-то занята в своём телефоне. Кажется, листает ленту Инстаграма, Акааши заглядывает лишь краем глаза. Хотя готова поклясться, что чувствовала её взгляд всю беседу с Бокуто.

Но это даже к лучшему, что сейчас подруга в телефоне, ведь Акааши может ещё немного поразглядывать бариста. Теперь она делает напиток какому-то парню и говорит о его любимом животном. Акааши ловит себя на том, что хочет послушать Бокуто ещё. У неё глаза практически светятся (Акааши снова готова поклясться, но уже в том, что замечает это даже со своего места), когда она говорит о том, в чём разбирается.

– Она красивая, – в голосе Ойкавы явное одобрение.

– Угу, – Кейджи прячет смущённую улыбку в кружке, которую держит в ладонях.

– Я про фотографию, посмотри, – Ойкава смотрит на неё лукаво, едва заметно ухмыляется, разворачивая к ней свой телефон. Акааши хочет, чтобы подруга застыла под её взглядом. – А ты о ком?

Всё-то тебе скажи, Тоору.

– А я о песне, – из динамиков что-то звучит, но настолько на фоне, Акааши не разбирает. Да и неважно это: бариста смотрит в её сторону и широко улыбается. – А ты хотела, чтобы я тебя пофотографировала. Включай камеру.

Ойкава любит позировать и говорит, что у Кейджи лучше всех получается поймать момент с ней. Акааши говорит, это потому, что Тоору – красавица, и камера любит её, а она действительно просто запечатлевает момент. 

Они хохочут, когда Ойкава, чтобы немного раскрепоститься, начинает принимать дурацкие или чересчур деланные позы, нарочито жеманничает. Пробные кадры. В ход идёт стаканчик с кофе и декор кофейни. Смех помогает Ойкаве скинуть напряжение: она улыбается легко, и Акааши ловит те самые моменты.

– Давайте я вас сфоткаю вдвоём! – предлагает Бокуто, когда подруги делают совместное селфи.

Ойкава с готовностью соглашается (будто только этого и ждала), пока на Кейджи нападает приступ внезапного стеснения. Бокуто будет фотографировать их… Казалось бы, что тут такого, но Кейджи сейчас не находится с ответом. В надежде на спасение она пытается зацепиться взглядом хоть за что-нибудь, чтобы переключить внимание Бокуто, когда в голову приходит логичная мысль.

– Разве ты не должна быть за кассой? Вдруг кто-то захочет сделать заказ, а тебя нет на рабочем месте, – Акааши даже выдыхает с облегчением.

– Точно-точно! Но я просто не могу не помочь таким чудесным девочкам. Я быстро управлюсь: щёлкну вас и сразу же вернусь за кассу, – в голосе Бокуто столько воодушевления; уходить просто так она явно не намерена. Акааши остаётся только согласиться лёгким кивком головы. – Ну же, совунья, улыбнись!

Прелесть. Ей дали прозвище. Пока Кейджи пыталась отвлечь Бокуто, Бокуто завладела её вниманием. 

Акааши смущённо улыбается уголками губ, укладывая голову на плечо Ойкавы, и не замечает её многозначительной улыбки.

Галерея телефона дополняется совместными селфи втроём. На одном из них Бокуто немного смазанная, потому что очень активная. Но то, на котором они классно получились все трое, Акааши распечатывает и вешает фото у себя над письменным столом.

✨❄✨

Акааши всё чаще приходит в эту кофейню и даже оформляет бонусную карту. Всякий раз при встрече Бокуто называет её совуньей, Акааши несмело фантазирует, как к этому прозвищу добавится когда-нибудь «моя».

Ойкава с видом экспертки утверждает, что Кейджи влюбилась. Акааши даже не спорит. Но и не соглашается; она не уверена. Но к Бокуто точно тянет. Бокуто мягкая, шумная, сияет, когда Акааши её хвалит, и может часами болтать о совах. Вообще, обо всём живом мире. Акааши бережно хранит в воспоминаниях то не-свидание музее природы.

В один из вечеров она дожидается конца смены Бокуто в кофейне. Немного волнуется, когда они вместе прогуливаются по светящимся праздничной иллюминацией улицам, делятся новостями за день.

– Котаро, – несмело начинает Акааши и как-то упускает момент, когда нога неудачно скользит по льду. 

Акааши почти падает, но её быстро подхватывает Бокуто и притягивает к себе. Глядя друг на друга, они неловко молчат несколько мгновений, которые вроде как вечность. Акааши чувствует чужое тёплое дыхание и прикрывает глаза. Сердечный ритм всё отчётливее, когда мягкие губы Бокуто касаются её в нежном робком поцелуе.

– Ты хотела что-то сказать, – шёпотом напоминает она, и Акааши отчётливо замечает румянец на щеках. В объятиях Бокуто хорошо.

– Я… Я хотела попросить тебя провести рождественский вечер вдвоём. Я ничего не планировала, только документалку о совах и имбирное печенье, которое мы бы испекли вдвоём.

– Согласна, – Бокуто тихо хохочет на это «только». – У меня важный вопрос: можно я ещё раз поцелую тебя?

Акааши краснеет и вкрадчиво шепчет:

– Можно.

Накануне Рождества Акааши готова поверить в чудо.


End file.
